Most of the conventional bottles and some cans commonly found in commerce have closures formed by caps which threadably engage the mouth of the container or such closures are formed by cork stoppers, both closures being easily opened. Such easily opened containers have been known to lead to the misuse of the containers contents or use of the contents without Permission which frequently resulted in the causing of accidents. Sometimes these accidents result in incurable events, as in the case of a child's misuse of something poisonous.
Having been well accepted by consumers, bottles and can type containers have become very common in the marketplace. However, the aforementioned defects found in closures for these containers have not yet been overcome. Accidental injurious o fatal events caused by the misuse of medicine are frequently reported in the news. Therefore, the existence and value of a functionally locking bottle cap is well justified. However, no prior art device known to the applicant provides a locking function as provided by the instant invention. Known prior art, such as Taiwan Patent #T4209519 disclosing a Sealed Cap for a Container where the seal cap includes a seal element having a changeable shape to achieve the object of having the container sealed. However, no locking mechanism is provided by this prior art device, which allows the cap of the bottle to be easily opened with no possibility to achieve the object of preventing accidents by unauthorized use of the containers contents.